


[Small_Spaces]

by Fragilister



Series: [The_Fox_and_the_Rat] [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Cliche, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/pseuds/Fragilister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden and Jay were supposed to be out working, the usual. Unfortunately, they got stuck in an elevator, when a blackout hit. Aiden is not very fond of small dark spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Small_Spaces]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most cliche thing I've ever written and you have no idea how much I enjoyed it. I hope you will too :P

"How could you leave the bag in the car?"

"Come on Aiden, it's not my fault, I forgot. We still have your phone, just try to power this fucking thing. At least turn on the lights."

"Never have I ever hacked an elevator. And we're stuck. Damn."

"Just pick up your damn phone and let me. Wait, what was that sound?"

"My phone. Meeting the floor."

"..."

"Ouch, where are you going with these elbows?"

"Sorry, looking for the phone. It disappeared, help me look."

"Come on, how did you outlive all these fixers if you can't even take care of your phone?"

"Shut up and help me search for it."

"Alright, calm the hell down."

"..."

"..."

"Can't find it."

"Fuck, Pearce, it's your fault."

"If you didn't forget the bag, we would never even be in this situation."

"Where's your other smartphone?"

"In your bag."

"Oh you _can't_  be serious."

"..."

"You _are_  serious?"

"Stop sighing. We screwed up the job already the moment we had to go back for the bag, Jay."

"Well, but now we're stuck in a fucking elevator."

"Fuck you."

"At least buy me Starbucks first."

"Bad timing, Jay."

"..."

"..."

"Ey Pearce, do you think they have like some kind of service checking if the elevators work sometimes, or will they just find our cold corpses in a few weeks?"

"We _could_  get out through the ceiling."

"No way. It's pitch dark and I've seen enough movies to know how stuff like that ends for anyone who isn't the protagonist."

"Are we not protagonists?"

"I'm not. You're the vigilante dude, I'm a sidekick."

"..."

"Don't laugh."

"I'm not sorry."

"Unless you're trying to lead yourself off the thought of our slow and painful death in this elevator, you're not supposed to laugh.

"..."

"And you'll probably live longer than me, because I'm way more skinny. There is a chance you live slightly longer if you slowly eat parts of my body, but you'll get dehydrated."

"..."

"Then you'll just sit here, smelling the odor of my cold corp..."

"Could you stop?"

"Oh, did I make the Fox uncomfortable?"

"I'm not very fond of small, dark spaces, alright. You're not helping."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jay, what are you...?"

"I'm sitting next to you. I read somewhere it helps claustrophobics."

"I'm not claustrophobic I'm just..."

"Claustrophobic. Watch your elbows, _ja pierdolę_."

"Hey, I know that one. Sorry, you just surprised me."

"Try to calm your breath."

"Easy to say, I feel like suffocating. Fuck, you were never supposed to know about this."

"I wasn't supposed to know about Damien either, eh?"

"Shut up. I was drunk."

"For twelve years?"

"I meant when I told you."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"What are you doing again?"

"Hugging you. That's what you, gay anxious people like, eh?"

"Fucking hypocrite."

"That's not my kinda anxiety. And I'm not...

"I saw your files."

"Damn it. _You_  weren't supposed to know."

"Oh come on, _really_? I thought it was just a kink, I was testing you."

"..."

"..."

"Too late, I guess."

"Damn it, is no one in this business straight?"

"Jordi seems pretty straight."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"It was just once."

"..."

"..."

"Pearce, you disappoint me. You fucked a fixer."

"This is the most embarrassing conversation I had in months."

"You tell me. Could you stop shaking?"

"I'm trying. Wait what are you..."

"Shut up, Pearce."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That was... nice."

"You're still shaking though."

"..."

"..."

"...!"

"I could get used to this."

"Stop laughing, you started."

"More?"

"Why not. We're stuck here anyways."

"..."

"..."

 


End file.
